A Different Kind of Worse
by KayKayeLLe
Summary: MW Two months after Wilson moved out of the Camden house, Mary calls upon him and a flame that never went out. ...... LET'S GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT CONTINUATION
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I affiliated with 7th Heaven, The WB, Paramount Entertainment, Aaron Spelling, Spelling Entertainment, or the cast or crew. This is a non profit fanwork and is receiving no subsidization for its creation.**

**A/N:** Hold on there pal. Let me catch you up a bit before you read this. This story is supposed to go with my story that I wrote a while back, _Let's Give Them Something to Talk About_- the story where Wilson gets Mary pregnant at fifteen, moves into the house, gets prosecuted and acquitted for statutory rape, and then the baby dies. (For the link, click on my penname to get up my profile page.) And if, by chance, you do read it, just forget about that whole epilogue-ish chapter at the end, Chapter 17. That stuff doesn't happen in this story.

0

**What you need to know:** I do go into the back-story a little bit, but if you want the condensed version here it is. Wilson stayed in the house and lived with Mary and the rest of the Camdens for years, three to be exact. It is now Season 6. Over the years, our favorite couple developed this inseparable bond that only comes with true and fated love. However, as much as they loved each other, all was not quiet on the western front so to speak. Things turned sour fast and, while the love was still there, they fought constantly. One day Wilson announced that he was moving out into an apartment. Of course Mary was devastated.

This is post Matt and Sarah's engagement announcement and most of the "Gasp! Jewish!" drama that will probably be nonexistent in this story, save a sentence or two. Wilson was there, living in the house, when the news broke.  
There is no Robbie, Sam, or David, and Billy is off in a foreign land still living with Wilson's parents. And, in case you are wondering, Kevin and Ben will be making appearances. Look for them in the next chapter.

0

Any questions? Feel free to e-mail me. On with it now.

(By the way, zeros are spacers in this one.)

0

**Different Kind of Worse**

0

0

Mary slowly sipped her tall glass of orange juice at the island in the Camden kitchen. She'd been sitting there for forty-five minutes waiting for the family to eat and vacate the room. Mary drummed her fingers quietly on the white countertop and stared continuously at the cordless phone diagonally to her left. She was going to call him, and she needed privacy to be able to do it.

Yesterday morning, when Mary had been eating breakfast with Matt and Sarah, Sarah casually asked Mary if Wilson was still coming with Mary to her and Matt's wedding. She needed a final head count in three days. Matt kicked Sarah's leg under the table, but Sarah just shrugged. She had only been around for four months, and did not fully understand the gravity of the question she had just asked.

Mary shrugged in response, too. "How about I get back to you on that one? I'll be within the three days, I promise you."

"OK. But, you know, if he's not coming then you could always go with someone else." Mary half-smiled at Sarah's good intentions. "Or you don't even have to find a date. I've got _tons_ of cousins my age, your age. I could introduce you, or ask one of them to take you."

"Thanks," Mary responded, "but I don't think my father could survive two Jewish weddings." Sarah laughed and Mary smiled amicably at her brother and future sister-in-law and stood to go upstairs. She sighed heavily as she reached the summit of the staircase and turned left, walking toward her bedroom. She could hear Lucy rummaging around inside clearly through the door, so in a last second decision turned into the bathroom. Time for her morning shower.

Mary loved taking really warm showers, showers that fogged up the entire mirror and window, made the ceiling drip from steam condensation, and would make wallpaper curl. When she was younger, she'd taken an evil pleasure in using up all the hot water the house had to offer. She would smile innocently when her brothers and sisters would scold her for making them take yet another cold shower. Lately, Mary used the hot water as a way to take her back to him. The water made her feel like she wasn't so alone, like his presence was still with her. She could close her eyes and pretend the heat on her back was his body heat, warming her skin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closely.

She missed him so much. She hadn't missed him when they fought almost constantly for two months, when they barely spoke to each other, when he kicked her out of the attic and made her sleep in her own bed on the second floor. It was when he first hinted that she was losing him that she started to care. Wilson told Mary on a Thursday night two months and a week ago that that coming Saturday he would be moving out of the house and into his own apartment. He said it so casually that Mary didn't even think to get upset. But that Monday morning, when she rolled over in her bed and fell out, thinking she was upstairs in the full mattress with Wilson on reflex, was when she wept for the first time.

That first week was nothing short of a living hell for Mary, but after that it got easier. Her family knew how much she was hurting, though, and continued to coddle her even to this day, but her moods had certainly improved. She had even felt almost neutral when answering Sarah's question yesterday. She barely even missed Wilson living at home with her, save his presence in the house. They had not spoken since he left. He hadn't given her his number or address, but that didn't make much of a difference to Mary. They were barely on speaking terms for over a month before he moved out, so it wasn't as if she had given him up cold turkey. Emotionally they had been separated for a while.

Ruthie put her breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and skipped into the hallway. Mary listened to make sure Ruthie had gone upstairs and no one was on the first floor besides her. Finally, she was alone. Mary got up and retrieved the phone from its base. She pulled a piece of paper out of her back jean pocket and dialed his number carefully. Mary prayed that he was home and she didn't have to leave a message.

"Hello?"

"Wilson?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Mary?"

She cringed; he'd used her full name. "Hi."

"Hi."

No one said anything, so Wilson spoke up. "How did you get my number?"

"Chuck," Mary responded plainly. Chuck was Wilson's best and only true friend from college. Mary had to dig through boxes and boxes of stuff yesterday to find his number, but he easily led her to Wilson.

"I see." Yet another pause. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah. Um," she took a deep breath and continued, "are you still going to Matt and Sarah's wedding with me? Do you want to go?"

Wilson smiled on the other end. "Do you still want me there?"

To avoid answering the question, Mary turned it around a bit. "Well, you were invited. Not just by me, but by Matt."

"Fine, then if you'll still have me I'd be happy to escort you to the wedding. I just-"

"Just what?"

He sighed. "I don't want it to be a date. Would it be possible to go as friends? If not, I-"

Mary cut him off once again. "Sure. I didn't really want it to be a date, either. I think that would ruin their wedding for them."

Wilson laughed. "Probably." He let out a deep breath and savored the last few seconds he had on the phone with her. "Bye Mary." He hung up.

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: Well, I've had this idea for months now and I am finally writing it out. Most of this spilled out today, though. Usually when I ran through it in my head, I started from Mary on the phone. I can deal with blanks in my head, but I knew the readers needed some gaps filled.

I don't know exactly where I am taking this one, like always, but I've a pretty decent idea. I have no ending, but what else is new. Chapter Two is half written, so that'll be out sometime soon.

0

0

0

Want to score your own secret invite to Matt and Sarah's wedding? Review.

0

0


	2. Chapter Two

0

A/N: This chapter is super long. What can I say, I was on a roll. Oh, and another point I forgot to make in my previous notes. Wilson and Mary were monogamously sexually active from shortly after the death of the baby until shortly before Wilson left.

0

0

Wilson locked his car and walked through the darkening night into the synagogue. When he entered through the thick double doors, a man a few feet inside gave him a Yamika to wear, standard procedure. Wilson thought nothing of it and went to go inside when he felt the touch of a light hand on his arm. He turned around and there she was- his tall blonde beauty, hair pulled off her face, donning an elegant dress with black bodice and a white skirt. They briefly hugged hello. Goosebumps formed on Mary's bare arms as Wilson touched her.

"You look nice. Well worth my trip here," he said.

Mary blushed. "Thanks. You look good, too." Her eyes roamed his body. She had seen him in a suit on multiple occasions, but he always looked exceptionally dapper dressed up. It took everything she had to look him in the eye again. "Well, I really should get back there. I don't want Sarah to throw a pre-nuptial hissy fit over me going missing."

"She didn't strike me as that type," Wilson responded with a laugh.

She smiled at him genuinely. "Stress does crazy things to people." She paused. "So let me get you situated. You can either sit with my mother, Grandpa Charles, Ginger, The Colonel, and Ruth, or you can sit with Lucy's boyfriend and his brother."

Wilson furrowed his brow. "Lucy has a boyfriend? Since when?" In the five years that Wilson had known Lucy, she barely dated. Mary and Wilson's relationship consumed the entire household, and hardly made Lucy want to date or her parents let her date.

"Remember when she was complaining about being bored? She went to Buffalo for a weekend to visit my grandparents- that's where he lives, Buffalo. He's a cop. The Colonel let Lucy drive three streets away to pick up a pizza in his Impala and, of course, Lucy gets stuck in the only high speed car chase the city has seen in fifteen years. Kevin ran her off the road in pursuit, that's her boyfriend, and he circled back to make sure she was OK. Apparently it was love at first sight or something."

"That's quite a story. He flew in for the wedding then I suppose?" Mary nodded. "So, what's this guy like? Do you like him?"

Mary shrugged. "He's nice, a good guy. Lucy likes him a lot and that's all that matters."

"Well, with all due respect to your family, I think I'll sit with this Kevin guy."

Mary grinned slyly and took Wilson's arm to bring him in the right direction. "I don't blame you."

Mary walked Wilson over to where Kevin and his brother were seated toward the back of the synagogue. She went quickly, fearing the ceremony would start any moment and she would ruin everything.

"Kevin, Ben, this is Wilson. Is it all right if he sits with you?"

"No problem," Kevin responded.

"What is he, your boyfriend or something?" Kevin whacked Ben in the side of his arm hard to make him shut up. "Ow, that hurt. What did you do that for?" Kevin just shook his head. "Oh. _Oh_. He's- he's – isn't he?" No one replied. "Right, sorry."

Ben, sitting in the aisle seat, and Kevin next to him stood up to allow Wilson access to the bench. Wilson sat and so did Kevin, but Ben remained standing and proceeded to chat up Mary, much to Wilson's disdain. Mary giggled as Ben made a few dumb comments. That in itself was enough to drive Wilson up the wall, but there was more than that. Wilson saw the way Ben was looking at Mary; no man should have the right to look at a woman that way. Wilson followed the path of Ben's eyes and it sickened him. He was eyeballing Mary like a toy he was eager to play with.

Before Wilson became ill all over the floor, Mary excused herself.

Ben turned to Wilson. "So you're the first person to bed a Camden?" he said with a laugh. Kevin glared at Ben but he didn't care. "She is something though. A sweet girl, not to mention gorgeous. She probably was a little scrawny at fifteen, but I'm sure she blossomed. Looks that way to me"

"I'd rather not discuss Mary…or our relationship."

"Whatever you want."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The wedding party began to file down the aisle. First the flower girl went across the red carpet, then Mary. Wilson was transfixed. After not seeing Mary for so long, he almost had forgotten how truly beautiful she was. Seeing her in front of him, he couldn't remember why he ever thought of leaving her. Mary was not the type of person you let slip through your fingers.

Next came Lucy, then Ruthie, Simon, then some men Wilson believed were part of Sarah's family. When Sarah appeared at the far end of the walkway, he did the respectable thing and stood, turning to look at the bride coming down the aisle. After he filled his obligatory gaze, his eyes flashed over to Mary standing in the front. It took a moment, but her eyes finally met his. They locked for seconds that seemed to drag on for hours. Mary eventually looked away; staring into his eyes became too intense for her to handle. From fifty feet away, Wilson could still see Mary blush that adorable shade of pink on her pale cheeks.

Wilson continued to stare at Mary as the ceremony ran through, but she failed to look in his direction. The only thing that pulled Wilson out of his stupor was the group screaming "Mazel Tov!" at the top of their lungs after Matt symbolically broke glass with his foot. Before he knew it, the happiest day of Matt's life was ending. Matt and Sarah proceeded down the aisle together and the rest of the wedding party followed suit. After pausing for some photos, Mary finally returned back to Wilson.

"OK, now I have to go home and change into my other outfit and then we can go over to the reception. You wouldn't mind driving me back there and waiting twenty minutes tops for me to get ready, would you?"

"Resurrecting Wilson's Taxi Service again, are we?" he said referring to what he used to say when Mary would ask him to drive her somewhere.

Mary smiled sadly, remembering. "I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"No no, that's not what I meant. I'd be happy to drive you."

Ruthie huffed her way into the room and over to Mary and Wilson, breaking up the brief moment between the pair. "Can I ride back home with you guys?"

"If it's all right with Wilson," Mary responded, "but why us?" Mary was looking forward to riding home alone with him. They'd only had a small bit of alone time and, so far, things weren't really going anywhere.

"Let's see. I'm mad at Mom and Dad for letting Matt go to school all the way in New York, and Kevin ran Lucy off the road in Buffalo so I doubt he is the best driver in the world."

Wilson laughed at a very mature preteen Ruthie. "Sure kiddo. Let's go."

On the ride back home, the car was pretty quiet. Ruthie noticed this and, being one to make waves, she tried to strike up a conversation.

"Wilson, did you meet Kevin and Ben?"

"Yes, I did. I sat with them actually."

"What did you think of them?" Mary asked.

"Kevin was fine. He seems like he'd be good for Lucy."

"What about Ben?" Mary and Ruthie asked in unison and then laughed at themselves.

"What do you guys think of him?" Wilson countered. Answering a question with a question – Ruthie and Mary both noticed it.

"He's a nice guy- funny and lighthearted," Mary said.

"I agree," Ruthie said.

Wilson laughed. "OK. I guess he's fine then. He didn't seem like a bad person," Wilson lied through his teeth. Neither Ruthie nor Mary picked up on that, though.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Mary opened the front door to her house and let herself, Ruthie, and Wilson in. Ruthie quickly ran up the stairs to go change, and Mary turned to Wilson. It was weird to have him back in the house again, but she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying it. She felt so nervous and calm in his presence, all at the same time. There were butterflies in her stomach, but the butterflies were a welcome change from barely feeling at all.

"I guess I'll go change," she said with a smile.

"OK."

"If you're hungry or thirsty or anything, help yourself."

Wilson nodded and Mary scurried off up the front staircase. He went into the living room and sat down on the right couch. He barely had a chance to regroup before Lucy, Kevin, and Ben walked through the door. He was spotted first by Lucy, who practically squealed when she laid eyes on him. Grudgingly, though trying not to show it, Wilson stood and went over to her.

"Hey Luce." He hugged her briefly.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to see you at the wedding. I was back with Sarah, and then after the ceremony I went to go find you but you guys had already left."

Wilson smiled a genuine-looking smile. His face was starting to hurt. "I think Mary wanted to leave quickly so we could get to the reception quickly so I wouldn't get mad about waiting- which I wouldn't do. She knows that, too, but what can I do."

"She's been acting weird all day. It's like she's walking on eggshells or something. It's strange." Lucy shrugged. "But, speaking of people getting mad about waiting too long, I think I should get going."

"Do you have enough time?" Wilson quipped while glancing at his watch. "The reception should be almost over in three hours."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Lucy turned to Kevin and Ben. "OK, you boys sit. I'll be ready…eventually."

Kevin kissed Lucy before she disappeared up the stairs. Ben and Kevin made themselves comfortable on the couch opposite Wilson. The three men stared at each other for a little while. Kevin had heard all about the sorted tale of Wilson and Mary's relationship from Lucy and had then gave Ben the condensed version when Ben seemed to express an interest in Mary. Kevin told Ben as a way to make him stay away, but the story had only intrigued Ben and made him more fascinated with Mary.

Wilson could sense that Kevin and Ben knew all about him, making him slightly uncomfortable. "How long are you both in town for?" A neutral topic of discussion seemed best.

"Just the weekend," Kevin answered. "We're flying back Sunday night." Wilson nodded. "You still live in GlenOak, right?"

"Yup. About seven minutes from here."

"You're not living with Mommy and Daddy are you?" Ben asked.

"No. I haven't spoken to my parents in four years. I live in an apartment by myself."

"Ben still lives with our mother," Kevin added. "And please excuse my brother. He can be a bonehead, well, all of the time."

Ben just rolled his eyes. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work in insurance. I'm an actuary. I just graduated last semester from Crawford. That's where Lucy goes," he said turning to Kevin. "What about you Ben?"

"I'm a fireman in Buffalo. I just finished my training this spring."

"Public service is a noble field."

"As is risk assessment," Ben said. He could not keep a straight face; he burst out laughing. How could a babe like Mary fall in love with a math nerd? The concept made no sense to him whatsoever.

The conversation lulled and the room became quiet. Ruthie emerged a few moments later and flopped down on the couch next to Wilson. The skirt she was wearing fanned out around her and onto Wilson's leg. She moved it off of him timidly.

"I can see you're done."

"Yup."

"What about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

Ruthie giggled. "Lucy hasn't even changed yet so she'll be at least another hour," Wilson nodded, "and Mary is fussing over herself because you're here so she'll be at least another twenty minutes, easy."

Kevin groaned and the group waited for the girls to return from upstairs. Within a half hour, Mary descended down the stairs. She was wearing a form fitting brown shirt with an off-white knee length skirt with brown heels. She had chosen this outfit purposely, and when she saw Wilson's face she knew she had made the right decision. Wilson was immediately transported back to the last time Mary had worn that outfit.

It was one of the coldest days of the year toward the end of January. Mary was freezing that morning at church, so Wilson had tried to warm her up. First he rubbed her arms, but that hadn't worked very well. She insisted that it was just making her colder. During the service, Mary huddled next to Wilson. He wrapped his arm around her and she moved her hands into his lap. When the sermon ended Wilson kissed Mary. That was all it took. They skipped out before everyone, before refreshments, and rushed home. They petted each other the entire way there. They kissed the whole way up the stairs and into the attic, hurriedly locking the door behind them.

When Wilson saw Mary, it brought him back to that morning. Kissing the area exposed by the v-neck of her top. Slowly undressing her. The brief but passionate twenty-five minutes they shared alone before the family came back. That was the morning that Wilson thought heaven had nothing to do with church. It was right here on Earth with Mary.

Wilson walked over to Mary and stood next to her in the foyer. The two stared at each other, their faces devoid of any noticeable expression. After sharing one intense moment, they both looked away, embarrassed. This time it was Wilson's turn to blush.

"Maybe we should get going," he said, still not able to look her in the eye.

"Sure. Ruthie, do you want to come with us?" Mary asked in the direction of the living room.

"No, Mom and Dad are coming back home to pick me up."

Wilson nodded and opened up the front door. "After you, Mare."

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: I'm already loving this story. I am taking a bunch of different scenes that have been floating around in my head for a while and stringing them together with plot. I'm quite proud of myself.

And just a note about the Ben thing. I don't foresee that being a huge issue in the coming chapters. It'll come up at the reception, but that should be the end of it. Mary and Wilson have bigger fish to fry than a little manly scuffle.

0

0

0

Reviews will get you into the VIP section of the reception.

0

0


	3. Chapter Three

0

0

"We haven't, um, really gotten a chance to talk," Mary said, backing into conversation carefully.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Mary shifted her hands nervously. "I don't know. Anything. I just want to talk."

He smiled. "Why is it that women always want to talk?"

"Forget it," Mary said sullenly. "Never mind." Mary had hoped that things hadn't really changed, that they could just fall back into the awkward comfort they had grown accustomed to a while back, but evidently she was wrong. He was turning into a completely different person.

"No, no. Mare, stop." He used his reasoning tone of voice. "How have you been?"

Her head screamed awful, but that wouldn't have been an appropriate response. "Fine. You?"

He knew she wasn't fine. He knew she was miserable. He was borderline miserable, too, but he couldn't admit that to her- especially since he was the one who moved out on her. "Same."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The grand room where the reception was being held was decorated impeccably. The dim lighting on the walls offset the oak paneling the room was comprised of. White fabric was draped all around from the ceiling and the tables were set with crisp white linens. A single Lilly of the Valley flower, which symbolized life, was placed in a glass vase in the center of each table. Even the tall, thin chars were covered in white from the top of the back and draped down to the floor.

"Talk about virginal," Mary mumbled to Wilson.

"Yeah. This would have to be illegal or something at your wedding."

Mary hit Wilson in the side of the arm playfully. "Shut up! And, you know, you better not start with me again. Because, if you do, I swear I'll be out of here so fast-"

"Calm down toots. I'm well aware of how volatile you are- _we_ are."

Mary partially ignored his comment. She spotted Matt and Sarah at the other end of the room and dragged Wilson over to congratulate them. Matt and Sarah were so happy and in love. They weren't fighting, or staying quiet, or anything. They didn't need sex to make their relationship work, either. Mary envied them.

Sarah beamed at Matt, then turned to Mary. "You guys are seated over there, third table in."

Their seats were up toward the front of the hall in the middle of the row. They were near Matt and Sarah and Mary assumed that, unfortunately, her parents would not be too far away. Mary quickly glanced at the rest of the placecards at their table. Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Ruthie, Mary, and Wilson were all there. Ben, who had been squeezed in last minute, must have been stuck at another table. Wilson was happy about that.

Neither Mary nor Wilson said anything as the rest of the guests began to file in for the next half hour. Ruthie, Simon, Eric, and Annie showed up within a few minutes after Mary and Wilson arrived. Lucy, Kevin, and Ben came about twenty-five minutes after them. Matt and Sarah's first dance came, the food came and went- the party was half over. Still, noting had happened.

In an extemporaneous decision, Wilson reached for Mary's hand on the table and held it. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Mary was sure she heard the rest of the table gasp. However, that could have just been her own gasp she'd heard. "Sure," she finally responded. Wilson held Mary's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Other couples were dancing, but Mary and Wilson's presence seemed to garner the attention of the entire room.

Eric was among the first to notice them get up. He looked on intently as Wilson placed his hand carefully on the small of Mary's back and pulled her body in closer to him. Mary positioned her hand gently on Wilson's shoulder and the remaining hand he held in the air. Wilson only had to spin Mary around the dance floor three times before Eric couldn't take anymore.

"Would you care to dance?" Eric asked his wife seated next to him.

"Oh Eric, how sweet. I would love to." Annie didn't always pick up on things that quickly.

Eric took Annie near Mary and Wilson- near enough to be within earshot. He could have been right on top of them for all it mattered, though; he still would not have heard anything. Mary and Wilson weren't saying anything. Neither of them had words that would justify the moment.

Unbeknownst to them, they did not need to be worried about ruining the moment themselves. Eric was fully capable of doing that. After kicking Annie to the curb, he tapped Mary on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Wilson dropped the hand he had on Mary's back, intending to give her up to her father. To both Wilson and Eric's surprise, Mary grabbed Wilson's hand and placed it back behind her.

"Sorry Dad, not now."

"What do you mean not now? I'm your father," Eric said sternly.

Wilson braced himself. He knew that was not going to go over well with Mary.

"Dad, I am an adult; I'm almost twenty-one years old. I'm dancing with Wilson right now."

Eric walked away dejected. Mary sighed heavily. In an attempt to calm her, Wilson rubbed her thumb in circles on her back. She felt better almost instantaneously.

"You're dad's a nice man. Don't be so hard on him. He's only trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself."

Wilson almost smiled. "I know that."

"And… and I wish he didn't have anything to protect me from."

"That's impossible. The world is full of-"

Mary looked Wilson in the eye. "I'm talking about you." For the first time that day, Mary showed Wilson a glimpse at an emotion other than sheer glee. She was somber, cold, unforgiving. Mary turned those emotions on for that brief moment, then turned away from him and left Wilson alone to sit back down.

As Mary pushed past a few people to make it back to her seat, she saw Ben approaching from the side of the dance floor. She had hoped he would leave her alone, but all chances of that diminished when he walked right up to her and started speaking.

"Hey Mary. Want to dance? I've already asked about fifteen of Sarah's cousins and they all said no to me."

Mary had to use most of her strength to keep from bursting into tears. "Not right now, OK? Why don't you go ask Lucy or something?"

Mary finally made it back to the table in one piece, only to find it empty. The entire table had cleared out, and Mary suspected that was no accident. She was all by herself, again, and she hated it. She knew that it was only a matter of time, though, before Wilson showed up and tried to do damage control.

He sat back in his seat next to her and tried to think of something with meaning. After coming up with nothing, he gave it his best shot. "You want to talk, talk about something real?"

"Sure, why not?" She was half sarcastic, half sincere.

"I don't like that Ben guy."

Mary almost laughed. "I knew you were jealous of him. I could see it in your eyes."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't think he should be hitting on you like that. It's not appropriate."

"You are too jealous. And you know what, that's absurd. You made it painfully obvious that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Wilson rolled his eyes at her. "Mary, let's not do this here."

"Fine, we don't have to. But I'm angry Wilson, really angry. I tried not to be, but it just makes me more and more hostile, belligerent even."

Mary looked up at him and he glared back. "I guess we're even then. I'm angry that you don't have any faith in me."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head."

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: I reworked this chapter three times. I've had two different ending ad two different beginnings. I never thought this would have given me so much grief. Whatever though. It's done and I'm over it.

0

0

0

Don't make m worry _my_ pretty little head. Review please.

0

0


	4. Chapter Four

0

0

0

Wilson was awoken the next morning at 6:15 sharp. The buzzing sound of his bell resonated throughout his tiny and under-furnished apartment. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over onto his side, still not fully awake. He'd barely gotten a chance to fall asleep and now he was up again. He'd spent the remainder of last night making sure things were OK between him and Mary, smiling in front of the Camdens, taking Mary back home, and then making sure things were OK once again before returning home himself. He hadn't gotten in until almost 2:30. He was so exhausted that he only had enough energy left to peel off his clothes and literally fall into bed.

The buzzing sounded for the third time and Wilson finally rolled out of bed. He found his way to his front door without fully opening his eyes. He yawned as he pulled back on the knob and revealed himself to the person on the other side. When he felt the draft from the outside world, he looked down to check out his attire- nothing but grey and black boxers. Immediately he felt embarrassed until he looked up and saw who was at his door.

"Come in," he mumbled tiredly and shut the door behind her.

"Nice outfit," Mary said with a snicker.

He sat down on his loveseat and she followed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah," she glanced down at her watch, "6:17. It was 6:15 when I rang your bell, but you took a full two minutes to open the door."

"I'm sorry. I was sleeping- something normal people do early in the morning, especially on Saturdays, which probably explains why you are up."

"I may be abnormal, but at least I don't have bed head,"' she said. Mary tousled Wilson's dark brown locks with her fingers.

Wilson shooed her hand away and she giggled. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his couch. "Mare, I'm tired, so I'll make this quick. How did you get my address and what are you doing here so early?"

"I used the reverse white pages on the internet," she said in response to the first part of his question.

"The library isn't even open yet." Wilson knew that Mary still didn't have a computer in her house, despite the fact that the Camdens had four children living at home and in school, two of them that were in college. Mary would always beg Wilson to use his laptop, which he let her do reluctantly. Her lack of computer literacy shocked him.

"I know. I did this weeks ago, when I first got your number."

Wilson grumbled. "OK, fine. So why are you here at 6:17 this morning? I just saw you four hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep. In fact, I didn't sleep. At all. I was too wound up over everything- the wedding, seeing you again."

Wilson was finally waking up more. He looked up at Mary and opened his mouth to say something, but he noticed she was staring at his mostly naked body. A wave of self-consciousness flooded him. "Maybe I should get dressed."

Mary shrugged and diverted her glanced to the floor. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Wilson rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked two feet from the couch and entered his bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him. From his closet, he pulled out a comfortable pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Before going back to Mary, though, Wilson detoured into the bathroom, where he quickly brushed his teeth and swished around some mouthwash. He knew how much she hated morning breath.

He sat back onto the couch. "Now what were you saying?"

Mary took a deep breath. "I really wasn't saying anything because, truth be told, I don't have an answer for you. I just got dressed and once it was a sane hour to be out I left and I ended up here."

"I see," he smiled at Mary. "Are you hungry? I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sure," she answered, "but only if I can help."

"OK." The pair went into the kitchen. Wilson opened up a few random cabinets before pulling out a box of pancake mix. "I don't have any blueberries for you, but I do have whipped cream."

She laughed. "But I thought you didn't like pancakes, hated them in fact."

"I guess after years of having breakfast with you I've acquired a taste for them."

Ten minutes and one small mess later, Mary and Wilson sat down to eat. Wilson's kitchen table was a card table, his chairs wooden folding chairs. He saw Mary sizing up his place and felt embarrassed.

"I know this isn't the most posh living conditions, but it's fine for the time being."

He saw panic instantly cross Mary's face. "Time being? Where are you going?"

"No where right now," he said, "but I don't plan on being here forever." Inwardly, Wilson smiled to himself. It was nice to be wanted by someone.

"I still don't get it, though. You had a considerable amount of savings and you've got a good job. Why-"

"Why didn't I get something better? Why don't I have any furniture?" She nodded sheepishly. "I didn't want to blow it all on some lavish place and stuff I didn't need. I might need that money some day."

Mary just smiled and said nothing. When it came to finances, Wilson never listened to her anyway. He had been saving money for three years and, with a full scholarship to school, she knew he'd saved a considerable amount. Why he never spent any of it was a mystery to Mary.

"Besides" he continued, "I kind of like it. It's small and comfortable. If it were any bigger I think I'd feel lonely."

Mary's heart wrenched at the thought of him being lonely. He wasn't allowed to feel lonely; he was her rock. Apparently, Wilson needed a rock, too. It was all getting to real. Everything was beating own on Mary. She needed to get out. Mary finished the rest of her pancake quickly. "I, uh, I guess I should go. Thanks for breakfast." She stood and went for the door.

Wilson went after her. "Mary, wait."

She turned around, opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She shook her head, smiled nervously, and walked out the door. Wilson put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. What had he gotten himself into? Mary could be such a handful…well, all of the time. He loved her for it, though.

As crazy as Mary could be, she was hurting. That was evident. Wilson also knew that he was hurting just as much as she was. This was stupid, he thought. It was time for him to confess his reasons for leaving and beg Mary to understand.

0

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: I know I went kind of MIA on you, and this story, but it wasn't intentional. I had this written- well, 90 of it, but I didn't have an ending to the chapter. I thought I knew what I wanted but I didn't. That's also the reason why this chapter is awful and the ending isn't even an ending. Gah it's all so frustrating.

Next chapter, Wilson goes to Mary with the purpose of explaining things, a.k.a. the whole point of this story haha.

0

0

0

Reviews will ease everyone's pain and angst, just a little.

0

0


	5. Chapter Five

0

0

0

Lucy sighed when she heard the front doorbell ring twice and no one make an attempt to answer it. Although Mary and Ben were only a few inches away talking, neither one of them got up. Grudgingly, she pulled her face away from Kevin's long enough and walked the short distance from the couch to the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Wilson behind it.

"Hey," she said and wrapped her arms around him for a brief hug. "Couldn't stay away from us, could you?"

"I guess not. Is Mary in?" Lucy pointed to the living room where Wilson looked inside. He saw Mary sitting closely to Ben, her hand on his arm, talking. Instead of leaving or doing anything appropriate, Wilson was frozen. He stood there and stared at Mary before she noticed him a few seconds later.

Mary immediately shot up when she saw Wilson. She went over to see him, but he just walked away and out the front door. Wit a heavy sigh, she followed him out.

Mary yelled out from the front porch. "Wait a second." He didn't stop. "Just wait, OK?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "No, it's fine. I'm just going to leave. Go back inside and talk to Ben."

Mary noticed the way his lips pursed when he said Ben's name. "Not this again. Do you need me to spell it out for you? Nothing is going on with Ben! He's a nice guy and a good person to talk to, but he'll never be more to me than an acquaintance at best; he's just Lucy's boyfriend's brother."

"No," he said. "I don't want to stop you from going after something you want."

"Well, you're doing a lousy job of that. I don't want Ben; I want you and you're hindering that." She walked closer to him. "You want to know why Ben means nothing to me?" Wilson nodded reluctantly. "I am madly and hopelessly in love with you Wilson. Obviously you're not getting that, though. There will never be anyone else for the rest of my life. You have my heart and, no matter how much you stomp on it, I still love you." His face softened and he came closer. "I don't know what else to say or do to make you stay and stop hating me except for that."

"I don't hate you. I'm just frustrated. You shouldn't be with Ben, talking to him or anything else."

"Why are you getting so jealous and possessive all the sudden? _You_ left _me_ so, effectually, we're broken up. I can do whatever I please."

"Yes, but I thought you had more class and self-respect than to have a conversation with a guy who's only interest is getting in your pants."

Mary's eyes narrowed. "I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

That really hurt Wilson and Mary knew it. For years he'd been trying to convince her that he wasn't just with her for sex, that he really loved her. He'd done the same with her family. Apparently, her parents weren't the only ones who didn't fully buy what he was selling. "Fine Mary. Forget it. I'm leaving."

He made a move for his car but Mary pulled him back. "You know I didn't mean it."

"That doesn't matter. You meant to hurt me and you succeeded. I thought that maybe we might be able to have an actual conversation and not fight, but I guess those days are over."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." He rolled his eyes. "Really, I am. Now what did you come over for?"

"I wanted to take a walk with you."

She chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah." He sounded so innocent, Mary couldn't stay mad anymore.

"OK. Just let me go grab a coat; I'm a little cold out here."

"No need." Wilson reached into the open back window of his car and pulled out a zip-up sweatshirt. "I knew you'd be cold so I brought it." Wilson helped her put it on. This was Mary's favorite sweatshirt of Wilson's, the one she always said smelled like him and made her feel 'girly'.

Mary and Wilson ventured down the length of Mary's street and took a left at the corner. As they turned, Wilson grabbed Mary's hand. She didn't pull away. He was only asking for an inch, not a mile, and Wilson was most certainly deserving.

A few blocks came and went as they followed their intuitive path. Neither spoke, moved their hands, or did anything tat would throw off their delicate balance. When they inadvertently reach Kingston Park, they were practically bowled over by the shift in emotion.

Mary tightened her grip on his hand. "No."

He sighed. "Not my first choice destination, either," Wilson said as he recalled his arrest, "but nothing is going to happen." Mary was still frightened. "It will be a good experience for us."

"Fine," she said walking inside, "but I'm staying clear of the swings."

Wilson laughed. "How about that bench?" he pointed to a concrete bench just ten feet away from them.

She shrugged. "Looks non-threatening."

"My thoughts exactly."

They sat down and Wilson placed his hand on Mary's knee. He was afraid she would quickly move it off, but she didn't. How quickly Wilson had forgotten how relaxed and free Mary was when she was around him.

"So," she finally said, "why did you really want to take a walk?"

He laughed. "I wanted to know why you came to visit me this morning. There had to be a reason other than you were awake."

"Well, I, uh, I wanted to ask you…that thing you said to me last night about me not having any faith in you, what was that all about?" He looked at her, as if to pose a question and she nodded. ''Does it have to do with why you left me?"

"Yes, kind of." It was time for him to get through to her, to make her see. He hadn't hoped to do this so soon, but he should have known that Mary wasn't going to give him up easily. Wilson took one of Mary's hands and held it with both of his. "Why do you think I moved out?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "At first, I blamed my family, you not wanting to live with them anymore. Then I really thought that you had fallen out of love with me, but once I saw you again I knew that wasn't true." He smiled. "So now I really don't know. I guess you're sick of me or something."

"See, that's what I mean. You think I left to hurt you. I didn't."

"Then why did you leave?" Mary was a lot less calm than Wilson was; she was practically in tears.

"I left because," Wilson paused to make sure he got the words out right. "I left because our relationship was going sour. We still loved each other, but we fought constantly. We couldn't even stand to be in the same room for more than twenty minutes at a time, you knew that."

"You could have tried to talk to me. I would have listened."

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yes I would have!" She just wasn't getting it.

"Mary, you're stubborn, and that's fine; I like you that way. But…you wouldn't have listened to me any better than you listened to your father last night when he asked you to dance."

Mary sat back away from his grasp. "So that's it? You left because I was too stubborn to reason with?"

"No. I left to save our relationship. At some point, love alone doesn't make it work."

Mary was trying as hard as possible to keep from throwing an emotional fit. "I absolutely hate that saying. It's not true. Love can do anything; it's capable of whatever you need it to do. If your love - _our _love – can't pull us through then maybe we don't love each other like we think."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? That's what you just said to me!"

"No it isn't." He was getting frustrated. "I left because our love is strong, and real, and you can't just waste something like that away."

"You didn't leave because we weren't sleeping together anymore?" She was innocent, sincere, scared- all three of the reasons Wilson always felt awful about corrupting her.

"Mary!" he said in frustration. "For the thousandth time, no." A bunch of quips were buzzing through his head, but Wilson said none of them. "I am not with you for your body. You're the most beautiful woman I know, but… I love you for your confidence. Since that first day you met me, you had this air about you. I knew you thought you owned the world."

She smiled and looked down at her lap. "I lost that, didn't I?"

"Kind of. I woke up one morning and realized it. That, us fighting, I knew I had to get out. I didn't want to steal your thunder."

Mary rubbed her thumb over Wilson's hand. "You didn't. I think it just became convenient to rely on you so much. With you around, I didn't need my fighting spirit. And you, you were so selfless and generous that everything was taken care of."

"Yeah, but I-"

"No. You always pin everything on yourself. I have to take responsibility for myself, for what I did."

"Marry me."

Mary's head whipped around so fast that she almost had self-induced whiplash. "What?"

Wilson smiled. "You heard me. Marry me."

"But-but I thought that you weren't going to marry me until I was done with school." Originally, it had been when Mary turned eighteen. Then it turned into after Mary got situated in college. Then after she graduated.

"I was waiting until we were ready; until we were both mature enough to handle it."

Mary knew that he just meant he as waiting until _she_ was mature enough, but didn't really mind. "Fine, I'll marry you."

"Really?"

She grinned. "Yup. Now get over here and kiss me."

Wilson lightly pressed his lips to Mary's. She quickly deepened the kiss, pulling his face into hers and pressing her tongue through his lips and into his mouth.

"How about we go back to your apartment and, uh, celebrate?" she asked as she traced a straight line in his chest with her middle finger.

He looked hesitant. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," she panted. "Let's go."

0

**The End**

0

0

0

0

0

A/N: So I was thinking…this story makes no sense if you aren't inside my head. So if you are totally lost, I am sorry. But it makes sense to me.

As for the ending, I don't think I have a word to express how much it sucks. It's just so bad. I didn't even have my standard ending paragraph. I didn't want to end with them engaged, either. I just had a vision and I can't write this anymore, I am way behind in everything that I have to get done and I have such a short amount of time to do it all in. Ending this was having one less thing hanging over my head. I apologize profusely for this disaster of an ending.

0

0

0

0

You know you want to follow Mary and Wilson back to his apartment. Review.

0

0


End file.
